mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 17 Power Rankings
Last week was the very first team challenge of the season. We also had a monumental pressure test. We lost Kimberly last week which was not surprising at all considering she messed up with the fried chicken during the team challenge. Now, some mix in the rankings this week compared to last week. Some hits and some misses last week. Let's get on ranking the top 17!: 17) Micah: Micah for me is always hit or miss. Considering this is season 10, he may buckle up under the pressure. He cooked chicken coq au vin but even Gordon Ramsay said that he didn't cook chicken coq au vin. Cooking a dish with very little context would get people out very quickly. He did okay in the team challenge, but I'm not even sure if he may still be standing in the competition to face his next one. 16) Wuta: Wuta has always ranked 16th/17th in every episode. In the top 20, he ended up in the bottom 5, but not in the bottom 3 (16th/17th place). In the the top 18 episode, he ended up in the bottom 3 (16/17th place). Therefore, I think it's logical to give him a rank between 16th and 17th this week's power rankings. I still see Wuta's drive and passion so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and rank him 16th. 15) Subha: Subha screwed up hard in the team challenge! His Indian dish (again) was messy but tasted good. He isn't a front runner as I thought he could be. I think this 54-year old man could slide by a little bit but not much further from there. 14) Shari: Shari just can't let go of Indian cuisine. Even though it may taste good, she's beginning to stress Gordon Ramsay out which isn't a good sign. I worry for her because if she would need to cook a dish from another cuisine, she's probably going to crack under the pressure more than ever before. 13) Evan: Evan did horribly on the team challenge! I still don't really enjoy the aura he brings to the competition. He seems to be really straightforward on what he does which makes him indirectly more confident. He may go on for a few more episodes but he's a definite bottom 5 this time for me. 12) Renee: Renee was part of the bottom 3 last week. I still believe in her abilities, but I'm worried that her inconsistencies might get her. She did really well in the skills test however she also performed quite horribly during the team challenge. 11) Sam: Sam also didn't do that great either. Good thing Subha threw himself under the well to save both Evan and Sam's butts from the pressure test. He seems to be slightly boring, but his edit makes him go somewhere in the middle of the pack. 10) Liz: I don't remember seeing much from her last episode. I think she's getting better, but still not convinced enough because of the way how she buckles under pressure. I definitely think she's one of the underdogs this season. Due to the number of people who did damn horribly during the last team challenge, I'll slide Liz into the top 10 in the power rankings this week. 9) Fred: His sauce was so damn spicy. I'm worried that he's losing confidence. I haven't seen much savoury cooking from him yet and I would definitely like to see more of that side from him. The reason why he still ranks 9th this week is because his desserts are next level delicious. 8) Bri: Not much seen from her. However on what I'm able to see, it's enough to convince me that she's fine for now. 7) Noah: Considering how much of a front runner he is, ranking 7th this week is pretty low for him. Noah however, wasn't the best team captain and didn't communicate that well. I believe that their win was kind of a miracle to be honest. It was surely an ugly victory but I'd still say Noah is still a frontrunner for now. 6) Michael: Michael seems to be a really promising cook. He is definitely not near the bottom of this competition at the moment and I believe he can continue on his success. I believe that he is kind of underestimated in the show at the moment, but he can easily turn things around. He did quite well in the team challenge and in the breaking down of chicken pressure test. 5) Nick: Nick did pretty okay in the last team challenge. I believe in his potential and for a 22 year old, he can really outnumber and outcook way older cooks than him in the competition. 4) Sarah: Sarah is a really bold cook that admitted to her team's lost. Just like Noah, #4 is pretty low compared to how I ranked Sarah before. This is because Sarah didn't end up immediately safe in the balcony (top three of the chicken breakdown pressure test). However, she came back in the final chicken cooking preessure test which was heartening to watch. 3) Dorian: Dorian didn't admit to making any mistakes in the last team challenge (along with Micah) which honestly, I believe. She's a powerhouse in the kitchen and can break down chicken really well to the point where she's gotten safe immedaitely after. 2) Jamie: He can break down chicken really well! He also did very well in the last team challenge! When he's facing elimination, he always gets himself safe as quick as possible. This is why I really like Jamie, because he has tenacity, skill and passion to get himself through to the next round of the competition. 1) Keturah: Star of the episode, the coconut crusted cod looked and tasted amazing. She more-or-less carried her team into victory. Her energy is also something I really like. I feel that this Brit is leading this pack and is carrying herself into consistent success. A lot of switches this episode, some people were ranked higher than expected due to plenty of people underperforming in the last team challenge. Frontrunners like Keturah, Jamie, Dorian, Sarah, Nick, Michael and Noah should definitely be one to watch. However people like Wuta and Evan consistently underperform. Micah, Subha and Shari are very wishy-washy for me and I definitely feel that Micah will crack under the pressure the most due to the competition becoming increasingly harder. Therefore, for me, Micah is the safest bet to go home next episode. Going home: Micah Yaroch Category:Blog posts